1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for fixing a plurality of permanent magnets to an inner side of a cover of bedclothing such as a comforter filled with down and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that magnetism of a permanent magnet encourages blood flow, causing a user of such permanent magnet to sleep soundly, to recover his spirits and to improve his health. There has been already widely employed a mattress with a plurality of permanent magnets. In addition, it is also known to attach the permanent magnets to a comforter. Hitherto, however, the permanent magnets were fixed to a cover of the comforter by rivetting.
The rivetting is cumbersome work taking too much time, and suffers from the possibility that some pieces of harmful rivet joints remain in the comforter after completion of the rivetting operation of the comforter.